


Black Desires

by yoonssoftcheekies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BBC, Black cocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonssoftcheekies/pseuds/yoonssoftcheekies
Summary: Just some BBCs fucking some guys
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes to Las Vegas and gets fucked silly by some big black cocks

From time to time the members are allowed to go on holiday and take a break on their own. Yoongi took this opportunity to get up to some pretty sketchy stuff in Las Vegas.   
Namjoon being the overprotective friend tags along when he hears yoongi is going to LA hoping he doesn't get robbed or even worse robbed at gunpoint, he can't allow his friend to get hurt but what he saw was a complete shock…

Yoongi only packed a small suitcase seeing as he planned this to be a short trip. He'd planned this in advance in his head but only booked the tickets the night before because why the hell not he has the money to do so. He wanted some big foreign cock in his ass so travelled to Vegas the city of sins unaware Namjoon had tagged along. 

Reaching the hotel he was already quite proud of the glances that came his way, I mean who wouldn't take a second look at a cute twink walking through a fancy hotel. Once he got up to his room he was greeted with a room that was littered with gold coloured everything, the whole room had a rich look and yoongi was all for it knowing he paid top dollar for this suite.

Yoongi quickly took off his shoes and sat down on the bed so excited for what came next.  
He was quite confident in his own English so he quickly got onto a local dating app on his phone.

He quickly set up a profile putting this thirst trap picture as his profile pic.

https://twitter.com/BTS_twt/status/1284081027564990465?s=19

He used the filters to search for black men in his area and so many profiles immediately popped up. He wasn't sure how much people on the app know about BTS but he didn't mind if he found a fan. A message popped up just that moment and it read:   
Hi how are you doing yoongi. I'm a fan of yours I love you so much. Normally I'm quite embarrassed about being a fan so I don't go to concerts and see you in person but I'd love the chance to meet you now I can bring some friends also because you said you wanted a group of people to come around for a party.

Yoongi was taken aback, well there was a chance but he didn't really think that he could meet a fan and possibly even fuck a fan especially an international fan with a big dick. 

Yoongi started typing:  
Hi dan  
Thank you for your reply. Yes I am looking for a group party. I'm looking to have sex with a group of men. If you want it too please reply back.

Fuck yoongi's dick was already hard at the mere thought of being fucked by a fan.

The guy wrote back:  
Thanks for replying yoongi, I'd love to fuck you I should be able to gather some of my friends they're quite open to having sex with guys as long as they're cute like you lol. Anyway text me the address of the place you're staying at when you can.

Yoongi immediately send the address and his room number in the hotel and in response he got a thumbs up with a winky emoji

He'd hoped Dan and his friends would turn up it would be quite a wasted trip if they didn't so when he heard a knock he jumped off of the bed and quickly opened the door. He was greeted by a big beefy black guy. He would have put him around 6"3 and seeing as he's Only 5"9 he looks massive compared to yoongi.

"Come in", yoongi said politely opening the door fully and stepping aside as he counted five other guys of various builds walking through the open door. 

He quickly shut it and asked "Did anyone bring the lube",   
"Yeah I have lube",one guy said while eyeing yoongi's slender figure down  
"What about condoms, I have those too"

"We don't need condoms just lube you can fuck me raw."  
"Wow baby we are going to have some fun with you"

Yoongi immediately started stripping in front of Dan. 

"Fucking amazing you are yoongi", Dan said out of shock. Pulling yoongi in for a kiss. He felt yoongi's lips so soft on his, so delicate and pretty just as he imagined. 

"Fuck Dan, I didn't expect that he'd be this cute, I'm going to enjoy breeding his little twink ass.", one of the guys says as he strips down completely stroking his thick cock. 

The other guys start stripping too jerking their cocks slowly as yoongi gets down on his knees in front of Dan.

Yoongi's presses his palm to Dan's crotch rubbing it in its confined space. He feels the dick so hard and big in Dan's pants so he quickly takes his pants down smiling in amazement at how thick the cock is, how dark it looks compared to yoongi's pale hand. Yoongi's hand wasn't small by any means but compared to his cock, wow, it looked small. He immediately kissed the cock the mushroom tip laying kisses all over that cock like he was worshipping it almost.

Dan thinks it must be a dream. He's always jerked off to yoongi at home, never expecting him to be kneeling in front of him pleasuring his cock. Yoongi's face was so cute with his plump rosy cheeks and pretty cherry lips, cute button nose and cute kitten eyes. But today he looked even better with pink lip gloss on his lips.  
"Ah shit baby, fuck, so damn hot", Dan exclaims feeling yoongi's warm mouth kissing his cock and his cold hands stroking that cock at the same time.

Yoongi spit on his cock spreading the saliva all around his big cock before stroking it in slow tight strokes. 

"Wow that's amazing yoongi, can you take me in your mouth now please baby", Dan asks and yoongi soon complies taking the tip between his soft pretty lips. Yoongi takes as much as he can at first of his huge cock, his pretty pink lips stretching around the thick black cock as saliva slides down and he gurgles on the dick before pulling away coughing slightly.

He starts stroking Dan once again…

now you may be wondering where Namjoon was. Well he'd already booked the room opposite to yoongi's after waiting for yoongi to choose his room first at the reception. 

So Namjoon was quite surprised when he saw 6 big dudes walking up to yoongi's room and him letting them all in and closing the door behind him. He was really shocked for only a minute before he realised yoongi's type and then thought to himself   
"Oh yeah of course they're totally yoongi's type that little fucking twink"  
Namjoon's cock starts to grow harder so he pulls his zipper down and starts stroking his cock. It's really quite late in the night so no-one is about only him in the corridor as he steps towards yoongi's door and opens it slightly. He sees yoongi sucking a big black cock, looking so tiny under him as he moans slurping lewdly around his dick. This only makes his own cock throb harder so he opens it a bit more to get a closer look. He sees 5 more guys standing at the opposite end of the room stroking their cock full naked as they watch yoongi take his first BBC.

"Dude come on in if you wanna fuck this little twink", Namjoon hesitates because he doesn't want yoongi to see him but he also wants a closer look at yoongi sucking and fucking. So he steps in luckily yoongi is too busy worshipping that cock to notice him. Namjoon stands at another corner of the room near the ensuite bathroom and continues to stroke his cock.

When yoongi pulls back from the cock he notices namjoon's figure at the end but can't do much but moan as he feels aroused that Namjoon is watching him now. He starts stroking his cock with one hand suckling on the tip and stroking Dan with the other

Dan takes his cock back into his hands as yoongi strokes himself more. Slapping his cock on his soft pink cheeks as yoongi moves his face along with Dan's cock. He rubbed his chubby cheeks against the big dick puckering his lips letting spit glide all of the cock before sliding it in his mouth as yoongi loses control drooling obscenely over his cock. Spit lathering up thickly around his cock.

Dan feels yoongi's spit coating his pubes as it continues to lather up his cock dripping down all over his length, all because of yoongi's dirty mouth working his cock. Yoongi deepthroats him watching as yoongi takes his cock all the way to the base feeling his hot wet mouth warming his cock as he touches yoongi's throat with the cock.  
He pulls back strings of saliva dripping from his cute little mouth as he coughs again before taking the cock in his hands slurping at the underside with his lips open in a duck lip shape. He then takes one ball into his mouth feeling short coarse hair on them which arouses him even more he loves hairy beefy guys. While continuing to stroke his cock he takes both balls holding them in his mouth using his hot tongue to lick over them.

"Fuck suga that's so good but I need more, can I fuck your mouth," the smaller man nods as he opens his mouth up letting him use his mouth. Dan roughly takes yoongi's mouth all the way down to his base keeping him there for a second tears streaming down yoongi's face ruining his slight mascara.

It was wet inside yoongi's mouth, and burning hot, the younger taking him to the base in one greedy swallow, and Dan was gripping into his black hair. He could feel the slight scrape of teeth as yoongi's tongue lapped away at the underside of his cock, could feel the way yoongi's hands grabbed the back of his thighs, forcing him deeper into the younger man’s throat.

Yoongi stayed like that for what felt like forever, breathing harshly through his nose into Dan's curly pubic hair, drool dripping down his chin, racing down his throat, and every swallow at his cock had Dan throbbing.

He started fucking into yoongi's mouth using his hands to steady yoongi's head. The lewdly squelchy sounds of yoongi gagging around Dan's cock as it works it's way down his throat repeatedly. Dan was grunting and moaning deeply hips stuttering becoming sloppy as yoongi took his cock so sloppily. 

He pulls back immediately chasing his release.   
"Fuck suga can I cum on your pretty little face"  
Yoongi looks so fucked out right now his eyes teary, saliva coating his lips and chin even some glistening on his cheeks.   
He nodded and Dan rapidly started stroking his thick wet cock as thick cum started streaming out of his cock creaming yoongi's cheeks and face in his thick cum. His thick creamy white cum looked amazing on yoongi's cheeks as yoongi took him into his mouth suckling on the sensitive tip, sending Dan screaming at the overstimulation.

Namjoon looks over at yoongi's face absolutely covered in thick creamy cum. It makes him stroke harder as he gets more aroused at the fact that yoongi just sucked a stranger off.

Dan quickly grabs his phone and takes a picture of yoongi like this with cum staining his pretty little face.

The smaller boy takes the cock into his hand and slaps it on his dirty wet face spreading the cum all over his rosy cheeks and lips until his face is shiny with cum. He takes some thicker streaks off his face and swallows them happily swallowing Dan's creamy seed.

"Wow baby that was amazing", Dan leans down to kiss yoongi on his lips reaching down to grab at his ass squeezing the soft flesh.

"My turn bro, I wanna eat his delicious ass", one of the guys says to Dan as he comes over to yoongi leaning over his small body. 

"Lay down on the bed bitch with your ass up", the second guy says as yoongi complies and lifts his ass up into the air. It truly is a sight to behold. Yoongi's round perky ass facing him. Both ass cheeks so pale and round he could cum just from looking at it. 

Dan takes a quick picture of his ass surely to jerk off to later.

The tempting round curve of his ass laid out for him at the end of the bed made the seconds guy's dick throb even more.

"Oh what's this",   
He pulls an anal plug out of yoongi's ass, it's not nearly enough to stretch him out for his big black cock though. 

"Dirty boy, you came prepared but I'm afraid thus won't be enough to stretch you out baby boy".

Yoongi moans using his hands to grab both of his asscheeks to hold his ass open to reveal his pink fluttering hole so that he could have full access to lick and suck that delicious hole.

Roughly gripping yoongi’s ass, nails digging in but not too hard to cause him discomfort. He eats out yoongi’s hole like it’s a whole ass main course. Yoongi moans as he feels the tongue penetrating deep but not as deep as his dick will go soon.

He slaps the smaller boy's ass spanking one cheek red before moving onto the other globe of ass and doing the same to that as he moves his head to bite down on one cheekly licking and kissing the soft flesh.

He absolutely devours his ass leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses on his pretty hole as he pushes his tongue further in while using his lips to create suction around the hole making yoongi moan at the feeling.

Yoongi rocked his ass against the guy’s face smothering him with that round pale ass. This only made the guy more thirsty for Suga gripping the flesh, nails digging into his soft asscheeks as he devoured his ass,lapping greedily at his pretty pink hole and making sure he’s loose enough for the cocks.

He spread his cheeks wider, exposing that clenching asshole before spitting on it. He licked from his pink ballsack all the way up to his tight clenching hole. He swirled the tip of his tongue around yoongi's rim, spitting on it again before slurping and sucking around the rim. Then he started drooling on yoongi's hole shaking his head vigorously from side to side catching both sides of yoongi's asscheeks as he messily motorboated yoongi's ass.

This was the first yoongi had his ass eaten like this. So dirty and intense for him. He could have cum right there his cock red at the tip throbbing right now.

"Fuck baby boy your tight little hole is like a Korean national treasure, I'll sure to fuck it real good, breed you make you our little whore"  
He says pulling back as he watches yoongi's asshole flutter clenching around nothing.

He goes to the side and takes lube out of his bag, some of his favourite because it looks like cum,   
"It's called liquid silk baby and it's gonna make you so wet so I can fuck you harder", yoongi moans at the feeling of the wet sticky lube coating his ass. The guy takes the nozzle and puts it at the entrance of yoongi's ass squeezing about 2 full pumps of lube down his ass before inserting three fingers roughly fingering the pretty boy's ass.

"Fuck me, please fuck me and cum on my ass", yoongi moaned

The guy pulled his fingers out as yoongi started grinding his perky ass on his cock. His hole rubbing the cock as excess lube drips out like cum.

"Fuck yeah baby I'll fucking pound your ass and make you mine", the guy said stroking his cock which started throbbing more after hearing yoongi's hot accent. Yoongi sounded so cute speaking English with his Korean accent.

He lines up yoongi's fluttering pink hole with his cock, it looks so desperate for his cum. He slowly slides in yoongi's warm walls stretching so tight around him.   
"Ah shiiiit, fuck me, ah fuck", yoongi screams out of pleasure feeling the big black cock stretching his tight asshole. 

He pushes in all the way till yoongi's round asscheeks are flush against his hip. Making yoongi moan so loudly that everyone in the corridor could probably hear him at this hour.

He pulls out just a bit before slamming in and out keeping a rhythm going massive full balls slap against suga's ass as the older guy's big cock stretches his asshole fully. His asscheeks slight jiggle and bouncing as the guy roughly pounds him from behind

His small round ass so tight around his cock like a vice gripping his cock sucking him in.   
"Fuck baby so tight and hot ‘round me, I could cum any second now, you're so cute moaning around my big cock"

Squelching sounds when he fucks yoongi’s tight ass due to the excess lube and saliva. His balls continue to slap against yoongi’s flesh making it extra lewd with the squelching noises.

At the same time a third guy approaches yoongi's face placing his cock right in front of yoongi as he gets pounded in the back doggystyle.

  
He pulls yoongi's face closer to him gripping him by the back of his head rubbing his soft face all over his big cock.

Yoongi manages to pull his head back looking directly up at him. His tongue trails all over the head, getting it all messy and shiny and there's spit dribbling down the corners of Yoongi's mouth now, but he doesn't care, and neither does the other guy. He keeps going, licking and sucking obscenely, using his free hand to stroke up and down the base he can't reach just yet.

Your mouth is so tight, baby boy," he says raggedly. "So wet and tight for me. So fucking good with your mouth."

Yoongi preens at his praise, angling his mouth just a bit so the head of the guys big cock rubs against the soft insides of his hollowed out cheeks.   
The guy tries to pull back as his body shudders at the sudden oversensitivity of the tip of his dick rubbing against the soft,wet and warm inside of yoongi's mouth. He doesn't hold back on the wet, slurping sounds, either—amping it up even more so everything is messier, filthier. He moves faster, hollows his cheeks out tighter.

Yoongi takes it as his cue, taking his sweet damn time with a long, languid drag of his tongue, base to tip. When he pulls away with a loud pop,

Hand on yoongi's face stroking his soft cheeks as he slides back in

Yoongi hums a little at the satisfying stretch of his cheeks. He's slow at first, making sure Yoongi adjusts as much as he can, and it gives Yoongi enough time to relax his throat and gather spit in his mouth so it's much wetter. Messier.

  
When he hits the back of Yoongi's throat once.

Yoongi's vision is swimming with tears, but he looks up at the stranger anyway, wordlessly squeezing his hip in encouragement.

He takes the hint, moving his hips forward again. Yoongi relaxes his jaw, taking in his length like it's nothing, eyes falling shut. Every thrust into his mouth feels a little rougher, less hesitant, a lot more desperate. The stranger keeps grunting making these broken sounds, keeps babbling Yoongi's name like his life depends on it, keeps fucking into his mouth with no rest.

He feels a tug on his scalp, harsh and sharp, like his head is firmly being held in place as Taehyung fucks him with short, frantic thrusts. Rough and sloppy and eager, the way Yoongi likes it, and every push drags a choked-out sound from the back of Yoongi's throat. And there's something about the thought of being used like this. Wait stop I need to fuck your mouth baby.

He forced him down his cock and kept him there; Yoongi couldn't help but to whine, feeling his lips stretching to fit the guy's girth, feeling his throat expanding as he took every inch of his length. He coughed and gagged, spit spilling from his mouth as he struggled to keep him warm and wet.

The guy skull fucked yoongi on his cock smashing his face over and over again on his thick cock making him so teary he can hardly see what is going on.

He pulls out and slaps his wet cock on yoongi's face making lewd wet sounds as he feels yoongi's soft cheek making his dick throb.

He takes yoongi face in his hands thrusting up using his cheeks and lips. Making use of yoongi slutty face as he rubs his wet cock all over his soft face until he reaches his orgasm. It was not even a mere minute of him rubbing his cock on the smaller boy's soft face that he's cumming.

Cumming all over yoongi’s face splattering his face in short spurts. The cum so thin that is feels like piss on his face but he likes it.

He takes the cock back in his mouth slurping up any cum leftover pulling off with an audible  
*pop*

  
The guy behind yoongi pounding his ass is close to cumming his thrusts become erratic as yoongi's tight asshole grips his cock like he never wants to let go. 

"Ah fuck baby I'm cumming", the stranger said stroking his cock as he pulls out and tries to cum on yoongi's tight hole mainly spurting cum on his pale asscheeks which blushed red from the hand-prints that were laid all over his ass from his short spanking.

He spreads his cum on yoongi's ass making it glisten with his cum as he pushes some into yoongi's pink gaping asshole. 

A 4th guy steps up and orders yoongi to lie flat on the bed. Yoongi immediately lies flat his hard cock straining against the bed.

He leans over and places his legs on either side of yoongi as he uses the lube to slicken his cock before slapping it on yoongi soft asscheeks that looked amazing covered in cum. 

Namjoon looks over and starts stroking his cock faster after seeing how tiny yoongi looks face down on the bed lying flat as a big black dude towers above him slapping his thick cock on yoongi's perky pale asscheeks.

He grabs his thick black and slides it between yoongi's cheeks making him moan as the stranger moans deeply at the feeling of yoongi's soft skin stroking his cock.

"Grab your ass bitch show me your hole",  
Yoongi immediately grabs his asscheeks displaying his fluttering hole as it drips cum down his thighs.

The guy can't wait any longer and suddenly pushes his cock into yoongi's tight hole wincing at the grip yoongi has. 

"Fuck baby",  
The stranger lies down completely covering yoongi's tiny body with his own as he fucks yoongi's ass down into the bed completely destroying his ass, obliterating his twinky hole.

Another guy pulls up next to them stroking his cock but he wants a piece of yoongi's ass too

"Dude pull him up I wanna fuck his ass too,"  
"Fuck yeah come on bitch get your perky ass up again,"  
Yoongi raises his little round ass wiggle it in their faces as he whines desperate for more cock. 

One stranger lines up his cock and pushes all the way in as the other hovers a over his back and pushes his thick cock on top of the other's as they both slide into yoongi's ass and build up a pace as they fuck his tiny ass roughly.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum",  
The top guy pulls off quickly still stroking his cock.

"Ah shit" the bottom guy thrusts spurting cum inside as he pushes all the way in his hips flush with yoongi's round ass cheeks. His seed spills deep inside yoongi breeding his ass with warm thick cum. He pulls out and cum starts pouring out of yoongi's asshole. It's clear now that he really exploded inside yoongi's tight little ass.

"Fuck", the other guy exclaims lining up up his cock with yoongi's pale globes, as he pushes all the way in using the other guy's cum as lube making all sorts of wet squelching noises.

He continues pounding into yoongi's ass fucking him doggy style like the slut he is. His thrust become more erattic as yoongi starts moaning loudly. 

Yoongi screams as he cums handsfree onto the bedsheets his cum dribbling out if his cock and staining the bed below as he feels weaker and now can't feel much strength in his legs

"Cum in mouth, I want to swallow, swallow your cumm, ahhh fuck", yoongi screams while getting pounded roughly as the stranger uses his ass like a cocksleeve. 

But yoongi's ass is too tight so before he's able to pull out he gets as far as the tip and cums spurting hot cum inside his ass.

"Nooo", yoongi whines like a babie twink  
"I wanted to swallow it all"

He whines as his body throbs and shudders at the impact of having so many cocks in him breeding his ass.

"Wow he won't be able to walk again for a while you lot really fucked him up", Dan says as he sits on a couch in a far corner of the room near the bed.

The last guy yoongi's pleas for more cum in him and can't hold it in much longer as he pulls yoongi's face to the edge of the bed. Yoongi is lying down on his back as he looks up at the stranger who is stroking his cock over his cock. Yoongi brings his tongue up licking the tip, teasing his cock.

"Ahhhh shittt I'm gonna, ahhh fuck,"  
  
His cum dribbles down his cock in thick streams into yoongi's mouth as he brings his mouth closer to gulp down all that thick delicious cum.

He continues to place open mouthed kisses and lick at the cockhead as he swallows the guy's thick creamy cum down. 

"Wow that was amazing", he exclaims as yoongi pulls off his cock with one last suck on his cockhead.

Yoongi looks absolutely fucked up his face messy with cum and saliva, his ass dripping cum and his body has no strength left in it as his whole body jolts and throbs every few seconds after having so many big cocks in him it shows its impact on his tiny little body.

Dan starts speaking again   
"I think I can speak for all of us when I say you're welcome back in Vegas anytime because we'll be waiting to fuck your twink ass once again.

"Wait what's Namjoon doing here,"

All the guys stare at Namjoon as he is laid down on the floor which is stained with his cum. Well I guess Namjoon can take you home them. See you next time then yoongi.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this comment down below about what you thought, I'm open to criticism too.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone has any requests or ideas for me to use comment down below


End file.
